Boredom Blues (episode)
Boredom Blues is the first episode of Lucky Fred. Synopsis There have been no recent alien attacks in more than 2 weeks and Brains has gone bored with it. Plot Agent Brains reports to the Super Commander of her defense of the Earth with no serious threats for more than two weeks has put her to boredom. The Super Commander replied that he thinks that her success in defending the planet made her foes quite weary, so he suggests her to enjoy her free time and relax. Later at Fred's house, he was playing "RC (Remote Control) bots" with Friday and they noticed that she is bored and can't understand why, Braianna explains that she just got bored with her work and mentions that earlier she wrote her first draft of her personal memoirs, made a replica of La Sagrada Família out of toothpicks and baked 150 blueberry muffins for the fundraisers. So they proposed to her several ideas for a hobby, but almost none of them put to her interests, Fred suggests tennis (one of the things that she never tried), then she decides the idea of playing tennis. However, it turns out Braianna plays bad at tennis, then Corky mocks her, Fred says that Braianna isn't as good of playing and Braianna believes she can do better soon and decides to enter the tournament. Braianna asks Friday to throw a ball and misses again, she claims that the racket must be defective, then Fred approaches her and tells that tennis is one thing that she's not good at, which resulted to get enraged and broke her racket to pieces. Fred asks Braianna on how she's gonna beat Corky in the tournament and she replies that he's going to turn Friday into a racket for her, Fred replies back of not knowing if he's gonna agree, Braianna says that she would give him the 150 blueberry muffins if he agrees, Fred with disbelief quickly agrees to it. Then came some tryouts which went well for Braianna and Friday as her infallible racket. Back at Fred's house, Fred was all alone with a pair of RC cars, a 3-month supply of blueberry muffins and calls 3 individuals to invite. Firs was Sir Percival, but he was busy with his tap dance class; at second was Eddie but was also busy with him as a volunteer for school fundraising and mentions about Braianna bringing some muffins which give Fred scare and quickly hang up the call, then with no one else was but (Corky's brother) Mort. At the tournament, Braianna is going up against Francina, and at that same time, Fred plays cars with Mort. When the battery of Fred's car ran out, Fred called Brains, who is now competing, and she tells him to look in her laboratory for batteries and before that she advises Fred to ignore her fake parents: Robert and Roberta. After finding the batteries, he looks at a book shelf and picks up a book there, he found a mini military tanks and aircraft (called Miniature warbots) that confused him with RC bots. Brains bails out the match, losing to Corky via disqualification. She then runs to her house and stops the miniature bots before they start another war. After defeating the bots, she however, confesses to Fred that she's having more fun destroying the robots rather than playing tennis and beating Corky, she then congratulated and gives Fred a hug. Characters Main Characters *Fred *Agent Brains/Braianna *Friday Minor Characters *Super Commander *Corky *Mort *Francina *Sir Percival *Eddie *Thomas *Other unnamed students *Robert Robeaux *Roberta Robeaux *Miniature warbots Cameos *Nora *Wally K *Sara *Annie *Holly Gallery S1 E1 Brains and SC conversation.png S1 E1 Brains confused.png S1 E1 SC calming down Brains.png S1 E1 Brains too worried.png S1 E1 SC raising the eyebrow.png S1 E1 playing RC cars.png S1 E1 Fred and Friday playing RC cars.png S1 E1 Braianna bored.png S1 E1 Braianna crossing her legs.png S1 E1 Braianna with nothing to do.png S1 E1 toothpick replica of La Sagrada Família.png S1 E1 La Sagrada Família outside the window.png S1 E1 150 muffins.png S1 E1 Braianna interested.png S1 E1 Fred leads.png S1 E1 at the school's tennis courts.png S1 E1 Braianna readies.png S1 E1 Friday throws.png S1 E1 angry mama bird.png|Oi oi S1 E1 Fred smiling.png S1 E1 Fred smiling before frowning.png S1 E1 Fred smiling to frowning.gif S1 E1 Braianna not liking Corky.png S1 E1 Braianna about to snap.png S1 E1 Braianna snaps.png S1 E1 Braianna screaming.png|I'm good at EVERYTHING! S1 E1 still mad.png S1 E1 Braianna calms down.png S1 E1 Braianna's cute attention.gif S1 E1 Fred's quick handshake.gif S1 E1 Friday the tennis racket.png S1 E1 Braianna background.png S1 E1 Fred serves.png S1 E1 Fred tries to serve again.png S1 E1 Fred frightened to the corner.png S1 E1 Fred calling Sir Percival.png S1 E1 Sir Percival impressing a girl.png S1 E1 girl blushing and laughing.png S1 E1 Wally K drops a bill.png S1 E1 Fred calling Eddie.png S1 E1 Mort's phone.png S1 E1 Fred calling Mort.png S1 E1 at the school's tennis courts 2.png S1 E1 mad Friday.png S1 E1 Francina blown.png S1 E1 Corky still not impressed.png S1 E1 Francina and Corky frightened.png S1 E1 Fred calling Braianna.png S1 E1 Francina misses.png S1 E1 boys bored clapping.png S1 E1 Braianna demands more applause.png|Is that all you got? That shot was awesome! S1 E1 boys applauding.png S1 E1 Fred calling Braianna 2.png S1 E1 Braianna and Friday scary face.png|Ready? You ready? Come on, let's ace it! Go on! Ace, ace... S1 E1 scared Francina.png S1 E1 the fake parents.png S1 E1 Fred surprised.png S1 E1 jet miniature bots.png S1 E1 Robert explosion effect.png S1 E1 Robert explosion effect 2.png S1 E1 Fred getting scared.png S1 E1 the next target.png S1 E1 unexpected for Corky.png S1 E1 Friday really mad.png S1 E1 Braianna calling.png S1 E1 still the target.png S1 E1 Fred captured.png S1 E1 at the school's tennis courts 3.png S1 E1 students cheering on.png S1 E1 bot chasing Mort.png S1 E1 the neighborhood.png S1 E1 Fred pinned to the ground.png S1 E1 the next target 2.png S1 E1 bot charges in.png|All units attack! S1 E1 Braianna hits.png S1 E1 mini-tank destroyed.png S1 E1 diced plane.png S1 E1 Corky bragging.png S1 E1 Braianna enjoying (animated).gif S1 E1 Braianna enjoying.png S1 E1 Braianna enjoying 2.png S1 E1 picking up Fred.png S1 E1 Fred not feeling good about Braianna.png S1 E1 Fred not getting it.png S1 E1 Fred scared.png S1 E1 The two smiling and Friday not smiling.png S1 E1 Fred relieved.png S1 E1 Braianna hugging Fred.png S1 E1 fin.png Trivia *In this episode Fred and Brains hugged for the first time. *First appearance and first cameos of the following characters: **Nora **Wally **Sara **Annie **Holly *While Fred was giving Braianna a quick handshake, in one frame, his right ear appeared before his hair. *There are some scenes of Braianna with her right eye lacking the reflection of light. *During the finals of the tournament, Braianna is seen not holding the ball and is seen behind her left hand. **When she was about to serve the ball, two balls are seen: one behind her left hand and the other in midair reaching the ground. *Braianna never actually made an improvement and is still bad at playing tennis in which she also cheated for the first time. Category:Season 1